


Take My Heart, Take Off My Clothes

by lucyskeys



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Feelings, Feelings Realization, From Sex to Love, Hate Sex, Oral Sex, Reader-Insert, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, but you dont actually hate each other, eren gets it together dont worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-19 06:00:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29621670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucyskeys/pseuds/lucyskeys
Summary: You keep going back to Eren no matter how many times you tell yourself to stop.
Relationships: Eren Yeager/Reader
Comments: 10
Kudos: 116





	Take My Heart, Take Off My Clothes

**Author's Note:**

> Back on my Eren bullshit nothing new 
> 
> Songs for the ~vibe~ of this story:
> 
> Why - Bazzi  
> affection - BETWEEN FRIENDS  
> half alive - blackbear

Eren Yeager was a bad idea. 

You knew it, and everyone else around you knew it, too. 

You didn’t listen to them. 

Eren was distracting. He was stubborn. He was awful. He was amazing. He was passionate, distant, hot-headed, impulsive—he was everything that kept you coming back. 

You couldn’t even begin to count the number of times you had almost deleted his number from your phone. Your finger always hovered over the button, but you could never bring yourself to do it. 

Being with Eren was thrilling. 

He didn’t always reach out to you. Sometimes you’d go days without hearing anything from him. But when he did, when you got that rare text from him asking if you were busy, you always dropped everything for him. 

It was those times with him that kept you hooked. Like a drug addict, you’d always go back to Eren, craving the way he’d make you feel in those fleeting moments with him. 

You weren’t stupid. You knew what you had gotten yourself into with him, but you didn’t care. 

At least that’s what you told yourself. 

You told yourself you didn’t care when Eren wouldn’t always reply to your messages. You told yourself you didn’t care when he would only text you at night. You told yourself you didn’t care when you saw a mark on his neck one night that you didn’t remember leaving. 

And you told yourself you didn’t care that he didn’t see you as anything more than a friend, albeit with benefits, that he would hang out with. 

You _couldn’t_ care, or else you would get hurt, over and over. 

But he stupidly made you feel like _he_ cared whenever you were with him. 

You still remember the first time you saw him. 

It was a weekend, and you were with some of your friends at a club near your university. You were sitting at a table with them when you saw a rowdy group of boys walk in. There were four of them: a tall one with ash brown hair, another, shorter, one with a buzz cut, and a muscular one with blonde hair. 

Your eyes, however, fell immediately onto the fourth one. 

He was fairly tall, and his brown hair was tied into a messy bun. He was wearing a dark shirt and jeans. 

What struck you about him most were his eyes. Although the lights in the club were dark, you still knew what color they were. Bright green. 

“Look who it is,” your friend Hitch said when she saw the group of boys. 

“You know them?” you asked. 

Hitch nodded and took a sip of her drink. 

“Yeah. The one with the long hair is Eren,” she replied. “He’s in my English Lit class when he bothers to show up.” 

You weren’t sure how you’d never seen Eren or any of his friends before, but your university was big and there were probably thousands of other people you didn’t know who went there. 

Throughout the night, your eyes were always drawn back to the boy you learned was Eren. There was something about his mannerisms, the way he would express things, that was so captivating. You watched the way he would smile and laugh when one of his friends said something funny, and you felt yourself falling in deep before you had even said a single word to him. 

Eventually, you and your friends made your way into the dance floor. You laughed as Hitch and Sasha showed you their ridiculous dance moves, and then, from the corner of your eye, you saw a flash of brown hair and green eyes. 

You didn’t mean to look in his direction, but someone from behind you ran into your back. When you turned your head to see who it was, your eyes involuntarily met Eren’s. He was a few feet away from you. It was just for a moment, but you and Eren looked into each other’s eyes as the music blasted around you. 

Eren looked away first, and then you did the same. You turned your attention back to your friends and continued to dance with them until you all decided that you were ready to leave. 

Hitch and Sasha had to use the bathroom, so you told them that you would wait for them outside, wanting some fresh air. You grabbed your things and walked to the entrance of the club and stepped out into the night air. 

You were in a busy part of town, so there were people everywhere. There were people standing around the entrance of the club and cars speeding down the street in front of you. 

You spent a few minutes scrolling through your phone until you heard a commotion from behind you. 

You looked back and saw that security was escorting two people who were yelling at each other out of the club. Your eyes widened when you saw that one of them was Eren and that the other was one of his friends, the taller one with ash brown hair. 

“You’re so fucking stupid!” Eren’s friend—though you weren’t sure you could still call him that—yelled as the security officer shut the door to the club behind them. 

“What’s your goddamn problem, Jean?” Eren yelled back. 

“You, Yeager! You got us fucking kicked out.” 

“ _I_ got us kicked out?! You were the one who picked a fight with me!” 

You watched the exchange in disbelief, not sure how the two of them had managed to get into a fight and get kicked out within a matter of minutes. You saw the other two guys they had been with walk out of the club. The shorter one looked amused, while the blonde one looked like he wanted to kill someone. 

“Yeah? Well, just for saying that, you can find your own ride home!” Jean yelled as he walked away. 

“What the hell?! You are not going to leave me here!” Eren exclaimed, but Jean and his other friends were already walking away. 

“See you later, Eren!” his friends called, leaving him in a state of disbelief on the street. 

Eren muttered something under his breath, and then he looked up at you. You felt embarrassed and wanted to look away, but there was really no point since he had already seen you. 

“Did you see all of that?” Eren asked. 

You were a bit shocked that he was talking to you, but you quickly pulled yourself together before responding. 

“No, if that makes you feel better,” you said. 

Eren laughed, and you gave him a smile in return. 

“Thanks for sparing me the humiliation,” he said. “I’m Eren, by the way.” 

You figured that everyone standing outside of the club knew Eren’s name considering that his friends had been yelling at him, but you nodded and pretended like you didn’t already know. 

You told him your name in response. Eren smiled when he heard you say it. 

He looked at you for a moment after that, and then asked, “Do you go to Maria University?” 

“Yeah. How did you know?” you replied. 

Eren shrugged and grinned at you. 

“Not sure. I guess you just have that university student vibe,” he said. 

You scoffed, not sure if that was meant to be a good thing or not. 

“I go there too,” Eren continued, “but I don’t think I’ve ever seen you before.” 

“I don’t think I’ve seen you before either,” you replied. 

Eren smiled, and _goddamn_ it was always that stupid fucking smile that got you. It lit up his entire face, and made him look so kind, so warm. 

“Then I guess it’s a good thing we’re seeing each other now,” Eren said. 

You remembered that night as one of the best you’d ever had. You and Eren talked for a while longer, and eventually, you both were walking away from the club together on a mission to get food. You told your friends to leave without you, but you didn’t tell them who you were with. 

The two of you went to almost every fast-food restaurant you could find. Both you and he were just tipsy enough from the alcohol you had consumed at the club to make everything funny, and you laughed hysterically as Eren ordered three large fries and ice cream from the third restaurant you walked into. 

You knew that the two of you were being obnoxiously loud as you dipped your fries into the ice cream, but you didn’t care. 

“I can’t believe your friends just left you like that,” you said, trying your best not to laugh. 

Eren rolled his eyes and stuffed his mouth with food. 

“Me either. I need new ones,” he replied. 

“I can be your friend,” you said without thinking. 

Eren raised an eyebrow at you from across the table. 

“Friend?” he said curiously. 

You felt your face heat up in embarrassment, and you took a moment before saying anything else. 

“Yes. I’ll be your… friend,” you replied. 

Eren stared at you, and then you both broke out into laughter when you realized how childish you both sounded asking each other to be “friends.” 

The rest of the night passed in a pleasant blur. You and Eren walked around the city, chatting about anything and everything before taking public transportation back to your university. 

Eren walked you all the way back to your off-campus apartment, and you both stood outside of the front door. You didn’t want this to be the end of your night together, and Eren was thinking the same thing. 

“I had fun tonight,” Eren said. 

You smiled and took a step towards him. 

“Me too,” you replied. 

Eren returned your smile, and the two of you continued to stand there, just looking at each other. You felt your heart start to pound when you saw Eren’s eyes glance down at your mouth. 

“I do have one question, though,” he said when he looked back up at your eyes. 

“What is it?” you replied, and then Eren took a step forward so you were almost standing chest-to-chest with him. 

He placed a hand on your cheek and moved his face closer to yours. 

“Can friends do this?” he asked. 

You felt his breath on your face, and it felt like every inch of your body was on fire. 

You uttered the only word you knew how. 

“Yes,” you said, and then Eren’s lips were on yours. 

You kissed him as you walked into your apartment. You kissed him as you turned on the light and led him to your bedroom. You kissed him when your clothes were off and he was buried deep inside of you. 

If only you had known that that night would lead to months and months of what seemed like a never-ending push-and-pull game with the boy with the green eyes who got himself kicked out of a club. 

You weren’t sure if you regretted any of it. You weren’t sure if you regretted anything even when months later, standing in Jean’s house at a party, you saw Eren leaning in close to a girl you had seen around campus. 

“Forget about him.” 

You looked to your left and saw Hitch standing there. It wasn’t the first time she had said those words to you. 

“I know, I know,” you replied, but they were empty words. 

You knew that forgetting about Eren was the most logical thing to do. You knew you shouldn’t give your time to someone who didn’t share your feelings. 

You knew all of that, yet Eren was the person you wanted to be with. 

You had been with other people since you met Eren, considering that he had made it clear that you weren’t exclusive with him, but none of them made you feel the way that Eren did. 

While being with others was like a dull spark, being with Eren was like being consumed by an entire fire. 

“Just try to have fun,” Hitch said. 

You looked at her gratefully and said, “I will.” 

Hitch walked away to join your other friends, but you lingered where you were standing for a moment. 

You lingered because Eren had looked away from the girl he had been talking to and was looking at you instead. You hated the way your heart skipped a beat when you made eye contact with him. 

You only let yourself look at Eren for a second longer before tearing your eyes away and going to join your friends. 

But, like always, you couldn’t keep your eyes off of him for very long, no matter how hard you tried. Eren looked good, as usual. He always looked good, and he knew it. The people around him knew it, too. 

As much as you hated to admit this to yourself, you didn’t like Eren for just his looks. You only wished your attraction to him was based off of something so superficial. Maybe then you’d have an easier time moving on. 

You kept making eye contact with Eren throughout the night. You hated the way your body got warm whenever he would look at you. 

You wondered what he felt when he looked at you. 

Later in the night, you and your friends were outside in the backyard. You found yourself actually having fun as you talked and laughed with them. 

You stayed outside until you had to go in to use the bathroom. You looked for the one you knew was on the first floor of the house, but once you found it, you realized that it was occupied. After waiting for a few minutes, you decided to use the one upstairs. 

You knew where the bathroom was, so you used it quickly and then walked out to make your way back downstairs. You were about to walk downstairs, but then you saw that one of the bedroom doors was open. You immediately knew whose room it was, and you couldn’t stop yourself as you walked across the hallway to stand by the open door. 

Eren’s room looked painfully familiar. He was Jean’s housemate, and you had been in that room many times before. 

Your heart skipped a beat when you heard someone speak from behind you. 

“Looking for someone?” 

You turned around and Eren was standing there, looking at you curiously. 

_This was not supposed to happen_ , you told yourself as you looked at him. 

“Wanted to see me that bad?” Eren asked, and he was smirking at you. 

You rolled your eyes at him, but his smirk just widened. 

“Sure,” you said. 

Eren looked at you for a moment before walking into the room. As he walked past you, you could smell the cologne he was wearing. The scent was so familiar, and you hated the way it comforted you. 

“You just gonna stand there?” Eren asked as he looked around his room for something. 

“Maybe. What are you looking for?” you replied. 

“Another shirt. Jean spilled his fucking drink all over me,” he said. 

You watched as Eren looked through his dresser. He took out a clean shirt and threw it onto his bed, and you took a step forward so you were leaning against the door frame. 

“You can come in, you know,” Eren said. 

“I’m fine here,” you replied. 

Eren laughed softly and said, “Suit yourself.” 

You continued to stand in the doorway and watched as Eren pulled the shirt he was wearing over his head. You knew what was under it, but your body still felt warm when you saw his toned stomach and the dark patterns of ink on his chest and back. 

Eren had a lot of different tattoos, and you still didn’t know what all of them meant. There was a shield made of wings on his chest and an outline of a key on his shoulder. There were other intricate designs on his body, but those two were your favorite. 

He put the clean shirt on and smirked at you when he saw you watching him. 

“I wasn’t expecting to see you here,” Eren said as he walked back across the room to stand in front of you. 

“Was I supposed to tell you?” you asked. 

Eren shrugged and put his hands into the pockets of his jeans. 

“I guess not,” he replied. 

You knew that you could just turn around and walk away. You knew that’s what you should have done. But you didn’t. 

You let Eren take a step closer to you. 

“I’m glad you’re here, though,” he said. 

This was how it always started. He’d invite you somewhere, say something like that, and you were putty in his hands. You knew that he didn’t feel the same way you did. You knew that when he said things like, “I’m glad you’re here,” it didn’t have the meaning behind it that you wanted it to have. 

But you’d fall for it every time. 

“I’m not sure that girl downstairs would be happy to hear that,” you said. 

Eren raised his eyebrows. 

“And why not?” he asked. 

You shrugged, trying to seem nonchalant. 

“Seemed like she was expecting something from you,” you said. 

“Yeah? And what would that ‘something’ be?” Eren asked, a challenge in his voice. 

You knew that you were being unfair. You didn’t actually know anything about the girl Eren was with earlier, but you were just saying everything you could think of to get under Eren’s skin. 

“I think you know, Eren,” you replied. 

Eren had taken another step towards you, and you could almost feel his breath fan across your face as he spoke. 

“You’re saying she wanted to fuck me,” Eren said. 

You don’t know when you started breathing so hard, but you felt your chest rise and fall heavily as you looked into Eren’s eyes. 

“Am I wrong?” you asked. 

Eren looked at you for a second, reading the expression you had on your face. You had been trying to keep your expression neutral, but you knew that it wasn’t working. 

“You sound jealous,” Eren said. 

He had somehow moved even closer to you, and you felt your back hit the door frame as Eren stepped into your space. 

“No,” you lied. “Just wondering why you’re still up here talking to me instead of downstairs with her.” 

Eren grinned and you wanted to slap him. 

“Well, I’m wondering why _you’re_ still here talking to me,” Eren said. 

You really should have left earlier. You probably shouldn’t have gone to this party in the first place. 

“I was just about to go downstairs,” you replied. 

Eren knew that you were lying, and you hated how well he was able to read you. He always seemed to know exactly what to do and say to make you admit how you really felt. 

“You can say that,” Eren said, “but I think we both know the reason why you’re still here.” 

Your breath hitched when you felt Eren’s hand brush against your arm. 

_You shouldn’t let him do this_ , you told yourself. You shouldn’t _want_ him to do this. 

Hitch’s words rang in your ears. 

_Forget about him._

You knew that you never could. You knew that if you walked away from him, you’d regret it. Even if after tonight Eren still treated you as nothing more than a “friend” who he liked to sleep with, you’d be okay with that. 

As long as he still wanted to be with you sometimes, that was enough to make up for all of the moments when he wasn’t yours, no matter how much it hurt. 

“Then tell me, Eren,” you said. “Why am I still here?” 

Eren grinned softly, and you closed your eyes when he brought one of his hands up to your neck. He knew that his touch on the sensitive skin there always made you shiver, and he trailed his finger up your neck until he got to your jaw. 

“Because I think you want to fuck me, too,” Eren said. 

You saw that his green eyes had gone dark. It was a look you were familiar with. 

“Am I wrong?” he asked, emphasizing your name when he said it at the end of the question. 

You hated that he wasn’t. 

Eren’s thumb brushed against the corner of your mouth and your lips parted slightly. 

There was no point in lying. 

“No,” you breathed. “You’re not wrong.” 

Eren smiled, and then used the hand he had on your cheek to pull your face closer to his. 

Whenever Eren kissed you, it always felt like it was the first time. This was no different. Your heart raced as you both closed your eyes, and you met his lips half-way. 

You sighed softly when you felt the familiar sensation of Eren’s lips on yours. He was an amazing kisser, which was just one of the many things you had grown to love about him. His mouth moved against yours in a way that had you melting into his touch, and you hooked your fingers into the belt loops of his jeans to pull him closer. Now that this was happening, you were all in. 

Eren groaned when your hips pressed against his, and he gently tugged on your bottom lip with his teeth before slipping his tongue into your mouth. You moaned at the sensation and tilted your head to deepen the kiss even more. 

You felt Eren’s leg press in between your thighs as you kissed, and you couldn’t help the noise you made when you felt the friction against your center. The movement of your bodies caused your back to hit the door frame, however, and you were reminded that you were basically still standing in the hallway. 

This entire night was a bad idea, but you didn’t let yourself listen to your head as you parted your mouth from Eren’s. You gave him a look, and he immediately understood what it meant 

Eren grabbed your hand and pulled the door closed before leading you into his room. When the door shut, Eren’s mouth was back on yours as he shoved you against it. That was also one of the things you loved about Eren. You loved how passionate he was when he got like this. Whether he was just kissing you, had his head buried between your thighs, or fucking you until you couldn’t help but moan his name—he never did anything half-assed. 

You loved the way he was just a little bit rough, but never in a way that made you uncomfortable. You loved the way he would always check on you, always making sure you were okay. It seemed that everything he did just made you fall for him harder. 

Eren’s lips moved from your mouth to your neck, and you grabbed his shirt as you felt him kiss your skin, drawing moans from you whenever you felt his teeth graze your neck. 

“You look great tonight, you know,” Eren said, and you heard his voice right next to your ear. 

“ _Ugh_ , shut up,” you groaned when you felt him lightly bite your ear. 

Eren laughed softly and then pulled away. He took your hand and led you towards his bed, both of you kicking off your shoes as you walked. You let Eren sit down first before climbing on top of him and straddling his lap. You both moaned when your hips made contact, and Eren’s hands moved to your waist. 

You leaned in to kiss Eren and he responded immediately. He kissed you deeply, and you felt his hands move under your shirt. They brushed against the bare skin of your stomach, and you sighed into Eren’s mouth at the feeling. 

“Just take it off,” you moaned when Eren’s fingers moved from your stomach to the hem of your shirt. 

You felt Eren smile against your mouth before pulling away to give himself room to tug your shirt over your head. You lifted your arms to help, and Eren threw your shirt onto the ground somewhere once it was off. 

You looked at Eren as his eyes shamelessly took in your chest that was only covered by your bra. This was yet another thing that you loved about Eren. No matter how many times Eren saw your body, he always seemed to marvel at it, always pausing to take in every inch of it. 

“I know I said you looked good earlier,” Eren said as he bent down to kiss your collar bone, “but I think you look even better like this.” 

You felt the corner of your mouth quirk up into a small smile. 

Eren continued to leave kisses across your chest and you felt his hips grind up into yours as he did so. You moaned at the feeling, and you moved your hips against Eren’s crotch in response. His hands moved to your ass as you kept grinding against each other and kissing each other fiercely. 

Eren’s shirt was still on, so you took your mouth off of his to pull it over his head. You looked appreciatively at the toned muscles of his abdomen and at the tattoos on his skin. Eren smirked as you placed one of your hands on his chest to push him down. Once he was lying on the bed, you adjusted yourself on top of him so your hips were against his again. 

You leaned down to kiss Eren’s chest, and his hands settled on your waist. You continued to leave kisses on his chest before making your way down his body. You let your teeth lightly graze Eren’s skin as you kissed his stomach, and you savored the breathy moan he let out in response. 

While one of your hands was resting on Eren’s chest, you moved the other one to his jeans as you continued to kiss your way down his body. Eren’s eyes met yours as you undid the button of his pants and you slipped your hand underneath. 

Your hand moved over his boxers until it settled over his cock. The feeling of it under your hand was familiar, and you ran your hand over the length, appreciating how hard he was already. Eren’s jeans were constricting the movements of your hand, however, so you pushed them down. 

Eren lifted his hips so you could get his pants all the way off. You threw them on the floor with your shirt. 

“Isn’t it considered rude for the host of a party to disappear on their guests?” you said as you moved to sit further down on Eren’s legs. 

“Probably,” Eren said, placing his hand on your thigh, “so I guess it’s a good thing that I don’t care about being a good host.” 

You couldn’t help your smile. Eren kept his hand on your thigh as you fingered the hem of his boxers. You pulled them down enough to free his cock, and you felt Eren’s hand squeeze your thigh as he felt the cool air of the room against his exposed skin. 

The sight of Eren’s naked cock sent a spark of arousal through you, and you quickly took off your own pants before proceeding. Once you had thrown them to the side and were just in your underwear and bra, you sat back onto Eren’s legs and wrapped your hand around the base of his dick. 

“Shit—” Eren groaned when he felt you lean forward and lick his entire length from base to tip. 

Eren’s reactions were one of the reasons why you loved doing this so much. He was always super vocal when you went down on him, always letting you know how he was feeling through his moans and words of praise and encouragement. 

You kept your hand on Eren’s cock as you closed your mouth over the tip, making sure to pay extra attention to it with your tongue since you knew it was a sensitive spot for him. You were rewarded with another deep moan from Eren, and you took him deeper into your mouth, moving your head down as far as you could without straining yourself too much. 

You moved your mouth up and down Eren’s cock, using your hand to stroke him where your mouth couldn’t reach. You relished in the little pants and groans that left Eren’s mouth, feeling him get completely hard from your ministrations. 

“Fuck,” Eren moaned when you hollowed your cheeks and gave him a particularly hard suck, “you do this _so_ fucking well.” 

Your body warmed at the praise, and you kept moving your mouth over his cock until you felt Eren squeeze your thigh and say your name softly to get your attention. You took your mouth off of him to see what he wanted. 

“Yeah?” you asked. 

Eren sat up and leaned forward to kiss you. 

“I’m gonna cum if you keep doing that,” he murmured against your lips. 

You smiled as you kissed him, but then Eren pulled away from you and grinned. You weren’t sure what he was thinking until he wrapped one of his arms around your back to flip your position on the bed. 

You felt your back hit the sheets, and Eren settled himself on top of you. He looked into your eyes as he ran his fingers along your inner thigh until he got to your underwear. You knew that the material had become damp, and Eren grinned when he felt it. 

“You’re this wet already?” Eren asked as he dragged his finger along your clothed slit. 

“I hate you,” you replied, but your voice held no real malice behind it. 

Eren grinned and kissed you before moving his hand to the elastic band of your underwear. 

“Well that’s obviously not true,” he said. 

Eren pulled the underwear off of your hips so your cunt was exposed. Deciding to just get rid of the rest of your clothes, you reached behind yourself to unclasp your bra and you threw it onto the floor. Eren had seen you naked plenty of times, but he never failed to make you feel shy as his green eyes took in your bare chest and the rest of your exposed skin. 

One of Eren’s fingers brushed against your center, and you shivered at the feeling. Eren bent down and kissed your stomach before looking at you. 

“Can you turn over?” he asked. 

You nodded and then moved so were lying on your stomach. Eren kneeled over you back, and you felt his lips kiss your shoulder and then the back of your neck. 

_"Ahh,"_ you sighed when you felt Eren’s mouth continue to move downwards and leave kisses on your spine. When he got to the lower region of your back, you felt him move his hands to your waist. 

You knew what Eren wanted, so you raised your hips in anticipation. After doing so, you immediately felt Eren’s mouth over your cunt. There was something about this angle, something about the fact that you couldn’t see Eren’s face but knew that he was staring at the most intimate part of you, which made it that much more arousing. 

“So pretty like this,” you heard Eren say, and you groaned when his tongue licked up your slit. 

You let the front of your body drop further into the bed and pushed your ass up further to give Eren’s mouth better access to your pussy. Eren’s tongue on you felt so good, and you couldn’t help the way your hips pushed back against Eren’s mouth to feel it even more. 

Eren laughed softly and said, “Try to stay still for me.” 

You tried your best, but it was hard to keep your body still as Eren’s tongue brushed over your clit. 

“Fuck,” you groaned as he kept his tongue there, moving it over the bundle nerves until you had to grip the bedsheets to keep still. The ache between your thighs was growing rapidly, and you knew that you wouldn’t last much longer with Eren’s mouth on your cunt like this. 

“Eren, wait,” you panted, and turned your head to look at him. 

Eren took his mouth off of you immediately and asked, “Something wrong?” 

You shook your head and turned over so you were on your back again. 

“No,” you said, and then wrapped your arms around Eren’s neck. “I just want you to fuck me.” 

Eren smiled and kissed your lips quickly before saying, “Of course.” 

You laid back onto the bed, and Eren leaned down and rested his forearms on either side of your head. He kissed you again, and it almost felt sweet, like it was something special he only did to you. You hated the way your body melted into it. 

Eren moved one of his hands between your legs as he kissed you, and he immediately pushed one finger into you. You groaned into his mouth at the feeling, and he proceeded to move his finger in and out of your pussy until he added a second one. 

He moved both fingers in and out of you, and after a few moments, you knew that you were stretched enough and ready to take his cock. 

You wrapped your legs around Eren’s waist, and he took his fingers out of you. 

“One second,” Eren said, and he leaned over to the nightstand by his bed to take out a condom. 

He quickly rolled it onto himself before settling himself between your hips. You gasped softly when you felt the tip of his cock against your entrance, and Eren didn’t waste any time as he thrusted into you. The stretch felt amazing. 

Eren waited for a few seconds before moving, and you let him know it was okay with a subtle thrust of your hips. You both moaned at the feeling, and Eren pulled out until just the tip of his cock was inside of you before thrusting into your cunt again. 

“Oh fuck,” you groaned as Eren kept his movements up, thrusting deep inside of you every time. He knew how to fuck you just the way you liked it, and you were reduced to a mess of groans and curses mixed with Eren’s name as he buried himself inside of you repeatedly. 

“Shit,” Eren groaned when he felt your walls clench around his cock, “you always take this so fucking well.” 

His words sent a spark of arousal through you, and you knew that you weren’t going to last much longer. From the way Eren’s breaths turned more ragged and the way the movements of his hips got faster, you knew that he was close too. 

“Keep going,” you moaned. “I’m close.” 

“Fuck, okay, me too,” Eren panted as he kept up the pace of his thrusts. He moved one of his hands to rub your clit, and you felt yourself rushing quickly towards release with the combination of his finger on your clit and his cock inside of you. 

Eren made eye contact with you for a second, and then he captured your lips in a kiss as you felt your orgasm suddenly crash over you. He kept his mouth on yours the whole time, swallowing all of the moans and noises you made as your body flooded with pleasure. Eren came a second later, his hips stuttering as he groaned and released into the condom. 

You were both still panting as the intense pleasure began to subside. Eren pulled out of you after a moment and rolled over to throw the used condom into the trash. As you lied there, the weight of what you had done settled over you. 

You had once again allowed yourself to fall into bed with Eren. Once again, you were going to have to walk out of his room and pretend like you were okay with that—pretend like you were okay with leaving him until the next time something like this happened. 

Not wanting to prolong the inevitable, you stood up and walked over to where your clothes were lying on the floor. You bent down to pick up your shirt, but you paused when you heard Eren’s voice. 

“Where are you going?” he asked. 

You stood up slowly, holding your shirt close to your chest. Eren was looking at you from where he was still lying on the bed, and he looked just as surprised as you were by what he had said. 

“I’m going back downstairs?” you replied, but your response sounded more like a question due to your confusion. 

Why did Eren care where you were going? He never had before. 

Eren seemed frustrated, but not at you. He ran his hand through his hair which was tied up before dragging it down his face and sighing. 

“I have something I need to say,” Eren said. 

You looked at him, slightly stunned by the Eren that was in front of you. He looked nervous, and you felt yourself become nervous as well because you had no idea what he was about to say to you. 

“I understand if you don’t want to listen, but I’m going to say it anyway because I need to,” Eren continued. 

You nodded your head at him slowly, prompting him to keep going. 

“I know that I was the one who wanted this arrangement between us,” Eren said. “I thought that it would work because, honestly, I didn’t think that I could ever want to commit to somebody.” 

“But I see that it’s been hurting you,” Eren added. 

You stood there, just staring at him. This was probably the most honest he’d ever been with you, and for some reason, you felt your eyes tearing up. You didn’t realize how much this thing with Eren had actually been hurting you until he started talking. 

“You don’t deserve that,” Eren said, and you heard him utter your name softly. 

You felt your heart start to pound at Eren’s words, and your mind came up with hundreds of different scenarios as to where this could possibly be going. 

“I thought that ending this thing between us would solve the problems, but now I’m not so sure,” Eren continued. 

You looked at him in confusion. 

“What do you mean by that?” you asked softly. 

Eren stood up from the bed and walked closer to you. His eyes were open and honest, and you felt taken aback by how beautiful they were. 

“What I mean is that ending this wouldn’t make either of us happy,” Eren said. 

He took another step closer to you, and you lowered the hand that was holding your shirt against your chest. 

“I didn’t think this would happen, but I found someone I want to commit to,” Eren said. “She’s beautiful, smart, funny, witty…” he trailed off for a moment, “and everything I never thought I wanted.” 

You felt yourself become breathless. 

“So,” Eren continued, “I do, in a way, want to end this with you because I want to try to start something new and something better.” 

You stared at him for a moment, and Eren glanced down at the floor. 

“If you’ll have me, that is,” he added. “I know that I’m an asshole, and I would understand if you say no.” 

You knew that he was being sincere. Despite your complicated feelings towards Eren, deep down, you knew that you were head over heels for him. You agreed that whatever you had going on with him before wasn’t working, but since he was being sincere about wanting that to change, you’d give him that chance. 

Eren’s eyes widened as you reached forward and grabbed his hand. 

“You’ve had me since the day we met,” you confessed, “and I would love to start something new with you.” 

Eren smiled, and it lit up his entire face. You smiled back at him as he took your hands and pulled you closer. 

“Can we start right now?” he asked. 

You giggled and said, “Yes.” 

You knew it would take time, but as Eren kissed you, you already felt things beginning to change for the better. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed that! I don't know what possessed me to write this kinda relationship, I guess I was in a mood lmao
> 
> lucys-key.tumblr.com


End file.
